In current systems that track a user's hands, a user usually holds a controller or wears a special glove so that the user views his/her hands represented in a virtual or an augmented space. The user holding a controller has a limited range of hand and finger movements; otherwise he/she may drop the controller. The user wearing a tracking glove also undergoes inconvenience of wearing and removing the glove each time he/she wishes to see his/her hands, and also experiences reduced hygiene occurring by placement of his/her fingers inside the glove.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.